1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to contact lenses and, more specifically, to contact lens with polarization.
On a daily basis we are constantly bombarded by glare and ultraviolet (UV) rays. Some researchers believe that long-term exposure can damage not only your skin, but your eyes too. The sun is the leading source of harmful UV rays but every day fluorescent and incandescent lights in the home or office may also produce potentially harmful effects.
Eyewear is not just a fashion statement, they also protect the eyes against glare and the sun's harmful UV rays. Exposure to the sun's UV radiation can lead to a sunburn-like condition called photokeratitis, which is normally a temporary, but uncomfortable, condition. Long-term exposure to the sun's harmful invisible rays can speed up degeneration of the macula, the focusing part of the retina, and can also lead to cataracts.
To date, eyeglasses and goggles have generally served as the means to protect us from the sun's harmful rays. Such eyewear includes various protective colorings and UV protective coatings. One of the most effective protective coatings has proven to be polarized lenses. The polarized lens reflects the vast majority of rays away from the lens and does not allow the light to penetrate through.
The present invention utilizes this known means of polarization to reflect light in the use of the contact lens. Contact lenses have many advantages over other types of eyewear and have been used increasingly to replace eyeglasses. One advantage of the use of contact lenses is that the appearance of the user remains unchanged. Without close analysis, one cannot detect a person wearing contact lenses. With contact lens tinting, one can also alter the appearance of their eye color.
Many users of contact lenses also wear sunglasses in outdoor activities to protect their eyes from UV rays. Unfortunately, the use of sunglasses does not always meet our needs. Undesirable tan lines and changes in the appearance of the user are among the disadvantages of the prior art. Furthermore, eyeglasses do not block the light from various side angles, and are prone to loss and damage.
With the use of polarized materials in contact lenses, the present invention eliminates the need to have both contact lenses for improved vision and sunglasses to protect the eye from UV light rays.
Unlike sunglasses, contact lenses are affixed directly to the eye. The contact lens is positioned over the cornea and creates a barrier. One preferred element of the present invention is to provide a polarized barrier in the center of the contact lens that is sized to the user's pupil. With such sizing, the outer circumference of the lens remains clear. When in use, the contact lens provides a natural appearance of the eye and creates a polarized barrier to protect the eye from light. Prescription corrective lenses and optional tinting of the lens may be used in conjunction with the polarized barrier eliminating the need to wear sunglasses for protection.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the polarized coating is applied to the entire lens. The increased area coverage provides maximum protection of the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other contact lenses utilized to control light. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,403 issued C. W. Neefe on May 15, 1962.
A patent was issued on Feb. 24, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,421 to William M. Foley, Jr. Another patent was issued to William M. Foley, Jr. on Dec. 8, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,895.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,453 was issued to Richard Borowsky on Mar. 18, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 2, 1987 to Judy C. Richter as U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,834. Another patent was issued to Rajan Bawa on Oct. 27, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,574.
Yet another patent was issued on Nov. 17, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,236 to Richard Borowsky. Another patent was issued to Albert C. Ting on Sep. 3, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,743.
Still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,448 was issued Katsumi Yaguchi on Feb. 23, 1993 and yet another was issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to William C. Hoffman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,154. Another patent was issued to David V. Kerns, Jr. on Oct. 23, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,801.